


In the Voodoo Island

by ShinPyon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crack Fic, Crushes and whatnots, Kuroko is a good friend and a fanboy so what [cwl], M/M, just because
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 16:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7515907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinPyon/pseuds/ShinPyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not wingardium leviosa!</p>
<p>It's the redhead under his (favorite) rival's wizardry.<br/>(That's what he thought.)<br/>So, he confided in his best friend.<br/>And Kuroko couldn’t be any happier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Voodoo Island

**Author's Note:**

> Another insane idea. I'm full of crap I know. :))

 

One early Friday morning, there was a redhead who unusually went to class earlier than usual that he even beat his blue-haired friend who’s got punctuality always on point. He opened the door to an empty room with such great force, he was the first out of the bunch. _Fucking record breaking._ Kagami went straight to his own table, stretched his long frame a little and checked the time, 25 minutes before class. _Tch. Too early._ It was a peaceful morning and the classroom provided a placid atmosphere that helped clear his head out of things that were bothering him these past few days. He looked at the clock again, 7:42 a.m. _Ugh. Too slow._ Hoping it would by some means kill his slight boredom, he decided to read a manga on his phone. Completely engrossed in reading, he wasn’t aware of the added presence in the classroom. He was on to the next chapter when his ears promptly caught the sound of (not so) muffled voices.

 

“WHAT?”

 

“Shhhh!”

 

“Sorry. Wait, did she really do it?”

 

“That's what Miki-chan told me. What do you think?”

 

Xoxo, gossip girls. Trust them to talk in (annoyingly) low voices but still loud enough to pick up every chunk of their (supposedly) back-fence talk. Can't they just think of other worthwhile things to do than to (unintentionally) fill him in with unwanted rumors he surely wasn't even the least concerned. Ladies were so full of mysteries.

 

“Asuka is such a desperate girl. Oh. Em. Gee.”

 

_Oh. Em. Gee. I hope Asuka-chan hears what you're saying._

 

“I know right? Yeah, she's a great friend but common, she doesn't have to stoop that low. It's such a shame. Okay, she's not that beautiful but still, did she really have to be a slut about it?”

 

_Whoa. And the best friend of the year award goes to..._

 

It wasn't intentional. Honest. He really didn't intend to listen to their foolish tell tales but their (hardly contained) murmurs were enough to disrupt his manga reading. Truth be told, he attempted to carry on reading and to mind his own thing but the girls accidental detailed scuttlebutt was like a strong dark force that pulled almost his entire attention. Kagami discreetly twisted his neck a little and peeked through his bangs because curiosity and immediately spotted the two girls seated at the left side just two rows behind him. _They look average themselves. The nerve._

 

“Miki-chan is 100% sure she used some black magic on him. Do you still remember what Asuka told us a while back?”

 

All of sudden, Kagami's attention were thoroughly focused on them as his ears twitched at the mere mention of black magic. _That escalated quickly._

 

“That she knows some effective love spells and other rituals?”

 

“Figures. Didn't he find her annoying? Then in a bat of an eye they're what, dating? Asuka is one cocky bitch and Matsumoto-senpai doesn't like that about her. He used to ignore her then the next day he is madly in love with her. That is plainly stupid.”

 

“Love spell. Positive.”

 

“Kagami-kun? Why are you mindlessly staring at your phone?”

 

Kagami almost dropped his phone at Kuroko's unexpected arrival. This time though it wasn't out of his teammate's weak presence that he didn't sense him but because he was caught up on his classmates' malicious talk which was something he felt kinda ashamed of.

 

“Eh? I'm reading a manga.” He quickly reasoned out as he unconsciously bit his thumb.

 

Kuroko was not buying it. “Hmm... That is a really dark manga you're reading Kagami-kun. Literally dark.”

 

Right. It was terrifyingly dark. Black, it was completely black when Kagami glanced down at his phone and the screen that was unmistakably inactive. The ace sighed in defeat. Even though he knew Kuroko wouldn't push him further down his self-inflicted demise, it's still awkward to be caught lying and it was a really bad lie at that. Damn Kuroko. “Whatever.” Due to his diverted attention, he sorta neglected his phone. It was _their_ entire fault. But really, there's no use blaming others for his own crisis, he just kept the phone inside his right pocket and turned to face Kuroko after an idea hit him hard. “By the way Kuroko, can we talk? After practice?” Kuroko looked up from the book he was reading. When he didn't say anything but Kagami could totally tell he was asking for an elaborate explanation through those hollow eyes, he continued. “I just want to know your opinion about something.” The pale boy remained quiet but the slight nod he made was enough of an acceptable answer.

 

But not so fast, the little shit would never let it go just like that.

 

“Congratulations Kagami-kun. You successfully changed the subject.”

 

“Hold your tongue and read that damn book!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

In spite of being inscrutable, Kuroko was rather surprised Kagami had chosen a not so near cafe (the cozy and not the girlish type) where they held their promised conversation. If he would deliberately criticize the situation, it gave the impression that Kagami was, in point of fact, avoiding his holy grail fast food chain to settle on a coffee shop he felt didn't match the athletic and vigorous air surrounding the redhead. Or, if he would take it a step further, play Sherlock Holmes investigator of crime crap, he would assume Kagami was avoiding _someone_ who frequents Maji Burger time and again. One way or another, he was convinced the talk that night was going to be much to his delight. Though it wasn't that apparent, believe him, he was beyond thrilled.

 

“Aomine is casting a spell on me... I think.”

 

Just like that, the bomb was dropped. Interesting evening indeed.

 

“Come again?”

 

It was not that Kuroko didn't quite get what was said, it was just... as expected, amusing but a little hard to digest. Kuroko calmly sipped his drink despite the sudden odd revelation. Hot vanilla latte for a change. Nah, the cafe didn't sell milkshakes, he got no choice. But the place was nice and secluded, he was not sure how Kagami discovered it. Aside from the onii-san who was seated near the counter, they were the only patrons that night. That way, Kuroko was rest assured they wouldn't draw unwanted attention from strangers in case Kagami blurted out something out of this world absurd.

 

“I said Aomine’s using some kind of black magic on me. A like spell.”

 

A few more loose screws had come undone, or so it seemed. See? That was what he meant by out of this world absurdity. The blunt boy across Kuroko had his eyes wide open, glistening with sincerity and intrigue, something he had never seen from Kagami before. What did he call this look? The eureka face? Felt like he was with a parallel universe Kagami-kun. The food the taller one ordered, which was a simple chicken sandwich, was not nearly enough to satisfy his voracious desire for food but even that was left untouched. _Seems like a sudden change of priority. Nice Aomine-kun, you just got leveled up._ But first, he had to tease him about this newfound information. See how far his friend would stand firm with his very creative realization. Deep inside, he unquestionably fanboys-I mean, supported ~~AoKaga~~ his friends.

 

_Because no ~~OTP~~ friendship is an accident._

 

“I'm pretty sure it is called a love spell Kagami-kun.”

 

“No not this one. It _is_ a like spell Kuroko.”

 

Much to Kuroko's unseen mirth, he was more than eager to see where his beyond oblivious but should not be that oblivious friend would take this. _Said he wanted my opinion but is just too stubborn in the end._ Kagami decided that it's about time he gave his sandwich some attention and took a big bite as he looked out the window and munch on his food slower than his normal pace. After another chew or two, he started speaking.

 

“I don't like him okay? Wait, why do I feel like you're already judging me?! It's not that I hate him either. You know, we hang out to play ball once in a while even though he keeps on beating me, brags about it hellalot, but gives me tips about anything. I.. I k-kind of like that. There are also days when he invites himself to spend the weekend in my apartment just to disturb my peaceful life and annoys me but I.. like that too? *mumble* Somehow it feels less lonely. I also cook his favorite dishes whilst he buys the ingredients. I like that as well, I guess? Other times we eat out too. His treat, said it was payment for the meals I make and the games I lend him though he also lends me games of his own. That, I also like. Uhm. He's not that bad... it appears. He's touchy and also tactful in his own way. Sure, he's still egoistic as heck but I don't know. Lately it’s less abrasive and I just find it, *sigh* I don't think this particular adjective fits him but, likeable? There! See that? I'm under his like spell!”

 

The taller man sported a small frown as he returned Kuroko's gaze perhaps from the smaller one's prolonged stillness. Kagami then rubbed his face with both his large hands and stared at his once again neglected chicken sandwich.

 

“I'm listening Kagami-kun. Go on...”

 

“So yeah. Uh... Well.. Is this uncomfortable for you? I mean, we're both guys.”

 

“Not at all. You're free to like whoever you wish to like.”

 

“I know. But look, we're talking about Aomine king-of-smug Daiki here. Erase the fact that he is a guy. It's the glorious bastard who makes self-righteous quotable quotes.”

 

“Of course. He is also the same bastard _you_ like.”

 

“No! I... I don't think I like him like _like_ him, it's because of the like spell that I like him that's it yes.”

 

_In denial taken up a notch. Besides, that was too much like in one blow._

 

Kagami was certain Kuroko just gave him a faint _where-in-the-depths-of-earth-did-you-even-get-that-foolish-idea_ look because silly boy, love spells were so old-fashioned. Aomine was probably too lazy to do things like that and to top it off, Kagami didn't even acknowledge it as a love spell and degraded it as a _like spell_. What was that even, a tamed version? Kuroko thanked everything there was for his tremendous patience and that he's used to such madness. The hardcore entertainment provided by the redhead's insane theory was absobloodylutely worth his time. And here he thought Kagami was in no way similar to his former teammate's outlandish antics.

 

“He is doing this on purpose! You gotta help me on this Kuroko. Maybe he's thinking I'm getting stronger so now he wants me to be weak. Yes that's it! He’s thinking that one day I might really beat him. I want out of his spell! He wants me wrapped around his long, slender, attractive fingers!”

 

“...”

 

“...”

 

“Kagami-ku-”

 

“Cancel. Delete. Forget everything I said.”

 

There it was the delicate blush he rarely sees. Unfortunately (or not), from the looks of it, his idiot of a friend was now severely infected by the Aomine virus. Excellent. Now, it’s his time to shine and feed Kagami some words of wisdom. He took a final sip from his cup and...

 

_Show time._

 

“All right. Here is my honest take on everything you confessed-”

 

“It was not a confession! I said just forget about it! THIS IS- UGH!” Then he stabbed the poor neglected chicken sandwich that didn’t deserve any of that sadism.

 

“Kagami-kun, tone it down Barista-san is looking. *Kuroko gave Barista-san a thumbs up* And I’m still talking here. Also, can you please leave the sandwich alone?”

 

“Sorry. Continue.” Nope, Kagami did not just pout.

 

“Anyhow, it comes into sight that you're not under some kind of spell -please stop butting in Kagami-kun- it is simple. You're in love. Head over heels in love to be exact. Falling in love with Aomine-kun will not in any way make you weak. If anything, I think it will make the two of you unstoppable.”

 

“It's just that I-”

 

Kuroko observed with his own eyes how Kagami looked sheepish then panicked on a spur of moment, draining all the blood on his face as he absent-mindlessly stare outside the cafe's window. _Did he finally reali-_ No. Kagami's eyes were fixated on something.

 

_No. Someone. He is looking at someone._

 

“-I need to go to the toilet.”

 

Before Kuroko could ask Kagami what the problem was, he was already out of sight. _That was really fast._ He was staring blankly at the direction where the redhead went into hiding when he heard the clinking of the cafe door chimes, signaling that a new customer had just come inside.

 

* * *

 

tbc

**Author's Note:**

> Uh.
> 
> Hahahahaha.
> 
> I have no excuse for this.


End file.
